


Sora's Groupchat Spinoff

by Dragon_boi



Series: Groupchat shenanigans [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Spin-Off, based off my chatfic, listen they all gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_boi/pseuds/Dragon_boi
Summary: A series of short stories based off scenes from my other work "Sora's Groupchat".





	1. Bathroom Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of chapter 6, where Riku accidentally confesses his love to Sora in the groupchat then runs away.

Sora hadn’t realized how loud they were being until he had made it to the second floor of Kairi’s house and could still hear the chatter of his friends from the living room. Apparently Vanitas kept getting up for snacks and was purposefully blocking the view of the television. Xion was squealing about how she was missing the whole movie while Roxas was reminding her that she had already seen it a dozen times before. Ventus and Kairi were gossiping about some upperclassmen, the latter doing most of the talking while the former let out an occasional and overly dramatic “no way”.  Terra and Axel were only ones holding a conversation that Sora couldn't hear but when either of them laughed, it carried up the stairs.

Sora laughed at their antics, grateful that they decided to continue on as if nothing had even happened, pretending like they hadn’t seen Riku rush off or seen Sora hesitantly following behind. It was that facade of normalcy that almost calmed the tension squeezing at his chest.

He navigated Kairi’s house like it was his own. It wasn’t awkward going into her room. Though, he did feel guilty about snooping through her closet. He wasn’t going to but he had caught the mental image of a much smaller Riku covering himself in the rows and rows of dresses during a thrilling game of hide and seek. The memory made Sora smile. But as far as finding the older version of Riku went, the closet was no dice. The smile disappeared.

As the search continued, Sora noted that Kairi's closet isn't the only place that makes him feel nostalgic. Everywhere he looked seemed like another invitation for a childhood memory to grab at Sora’s attention. Riku wasn’t in Kairi’s grandma’s room (they used to call her Nana when they were little). He wasn’t in the linen closet (where they used to kept all their toy swords). And he wasn’t in the laundry room (where their old drawing are still taped to the wall).

All the rooms in Kairi’s house feel like they belong to a different time. A much simpler time. Back when he was a kid. Before the three of them had gotten involved in any Keyblade business and went to a school in a different world. Back before they even knew other worlds existed.

_And back when I only liked Riku as a friend._

He gulped and checked the last possible room Riku could be hiding in, the bathroom. He tried to turn the handle but it resisted and Sora can’t help but to let out another soft chuckle. Because of course Riku would be in the very last place he checked. He held up a fist, an intent to knock in his heart but with a body that wouldn’t obey.

_I’m a keyblade wielder. When I graduate, I'll be going on hectic adventures, battling with creatures of darkness. Why does that seem less scary than talking to Riku right now?_

Sora is a keyblade wielder and he’s supposed to be courageous, so he knocked. Riku remains silent and the sound heard was the distant echoes of his friends downstairs.

Sora checked his phone. He had sent a message to Riku a while ago but he never responded and, since Sora wasn’t one to be afraid to double text, he sent another message.

 **Sora** : Hey did you lock yourself in the bathroom?

 **Riku** : …no

 **Sora** : Come on please open the door

 **Sora** : I really want to talk to you

 **Riku** : Listen I'm really sorry

 **Riku** : Really really sorry

 **Riku** : It was a mistake I swear

 **Sora** : Hey hey hey it's okay!

 **Sora** : It’s not something you need to apologize for really

 **Riku** : You're not mad?

 **Sora** : Of course not!? Why would I be?

 **Riku** : Can we still be friends?

 **Sora** : Riku of course! We are always going to friends no matter what!

 **Sora** : Now can you please open the door so I we can talk.

 **Sora** : I don't think this conversation should be held over text

 **Riku** : …..You’re right

 **Riku** : I’m feeling really dumb right now for even hiding in the first place

 **Riku** : You can come in now

Sora tried the doorknob again and this time it opens with ease. On the other side, Riku sheepishly moved aside to let him in, but the second they catch each other’s eyes, Sora’s mind goes blank. Not like it mattered, he realized now, because he was so occupied in his search that he forgot to plan out what he was going to say.

“Hey,” is all Sora can think to say.

“Hey,” Riku wasn’t looking at him anymore, something more interesting must have been on the ground.

Then an awkward silence hung in the air. Sora’s mind wasn’t empty anymore, it was filled with memories. Memories of when they were younger and would sword fight on the beach and make up their own pretend stories of knights in shining armour and of princesses in need of their help. Memories of growing up together, of when they first got their keyblades and learned that their little world wasn’t so little after all. Memories of going to Keyblade Academy and of missing home but not feeling like it was too far away when he was with Riku.

“Did you really think I’d stop being your friend?”

Sora tried to appear calm but the hurt in his own voice betrayed him. Riku slunk back.

“I...didn’t think we wouldn’t be friends. I thought if I, uh, if I, you know. Confess. It be really awkward between us. And maybe we’d never go back to being as close as we are now. I...really didn’t want to lose our bond.”

Sora let out a sigh of relief. “That’s...more understandable. That was honestly one of my fears too.”

Riku ran his hand through his hair. “And, yeah, I know now that it makes me a bad friend. Thinking that you’d like me less or even hate me over something like this just shows that I don’t trust you. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t understand what I just said, did you?”

Riku tipped his head. “Huh?”

Sora laughed, loud and boisterous. He felt so much lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Because no matter what they go through, Riku was always going to be Riku. There was a lot comfort in that. So he laughed and laughed and laughed, until all the nervousness he felt before is gone.

Sora hugged his best friend, the one that he had been crushing on for so long. He, in turn, made a startled noise and tensed.

“Riku,” he said, his face buried in his chest. “I said that I was also scared that our friendship might be damaged if I confessed to you.”

“I heard you and then I was trying to apologize for…”

Sora can hear the moment of realization in his voice.

“Wait, no way.”

“Yes way,” he giggled.

There’s a beat of silence and then “Wait are you telling me that Kairi, Axel, Aqua, and Terra were right all along!?”

Sora perked up. “They knew?”

“Yeah, that's what they told me anyway. I don't know if they knew for sure or if they were just trying to trick me into asking you out,” he paused for a second “You’re not...lying to me are you?”

Sora broke out of the hug and pouted. “I thought you just got done apologizing for not trusting me.”

“You’re right I just-” Then he smiled. A huge, beautiful smile and Sora’s heart fluttered. “How long?”

“That’s a hard question actually. I think I had feelings for you long before I realized what those feeling meant. Um, does that make sense?” Riku nodded. “There was that year that you were at Keyblade Academy and Kairi and I were too young to go. I think that having you gone made me understand my feelings a little bit more. You?”

“When I was fifteen,” Riku stated. Not a single moment of hesitation. It made him feel bad for his own answer.

“Two years, huh?”

“Two years. There was a lot going then and I wasn't planning on ever telling you,” he said. “I was hoping my feelings would eventually go away but, well, they never did”.

“Don't sound so sad,” Sora joked. “I'm glad you changed your mind.”

Riku went back to looking at his feet before asking “Sora, will you go out with me?”. The almost robotic way that he delivered the line made Sora think it was something he had rehearsed hundreds of times before. Perhaps even in front of a mirror.

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend you goober.”

He nodded, excitement twinkling in his eyes. “Of course I will.”

Sora gave him a smile. “Okay, let me do something real quick before we celebrate.”

Riku looked confused but said nothing as Sora pulled out his phone and changed his username in his groupchat. When he pocketed the phone, he rushed back to give his new boyfriend a hug. This time Riku was ready, more willing. He curled his arms around the smaller boy and, even though Sora had been hugged by Riku thousands of times before, he had never felt so safe and loved in his arms.

Downstairs, Xion screamed while Vanitas barked about how it’s not that big of a deal.  Everyone ignored him and they all erupt into excited chatter and Sora can’t quite make out the words because he is too busy listening to the sound of Riku’s heart beating.

Only one voice is loud enough to carry over the others. “It’s about time you morons!” Kairi called to them, causing the two hugging boys to laugh.

Though, it probably wasn’t the most romantic of circumstances, Sora still had never felt happier holding Riku in Kairi's bathroom.


	2. Rooftop Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a year before the start of Sora's Groupchat

Vanitas was startled out of his sleep by a loud banging sound coming from his window. He froze, his hand clenching instinctually, waiting for a keyblade to be called. But the night quickly fell back into silence and moments passed without any screams or sounds of struggle.

Vanitas growled and sat up in his bed, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe his pounding head. If no one was in danger then that meant that one of his schoolmates was doing something loud and probably stupid at - he turned to check the clock - three in the morning. Which didn't even surprise him, he had already learned that the level of dumbassary at Keyblade Academy was insane.

Vanitas remembered how nervous he was before the first day of school. He had thought all the young keybladers would be disciplined, experienced warriors, ready to pounce at anyone who showed even the slightest hint of weakness. But what he had envisioned was far from the truth, and now flashes of embarrassment hit him whenever he thought back on that first day, where the teacher had made him stand up and introduce himself. Without hesitation, Vanitas had told his peers that he was the strongest in the room and warned them all not to fuck with him. He was subsequently confused when his classmates looked at him with a mix of shock and horror. Vanitas soon came to realize that most Keyblade students weren't like him at all.

They were mostly idiots who would fuck around in the middle night for no reason and wake up half the school. What exactly were they doing anyway? Curiosity bested him, Vanitas begrudgingly left the warmth of his covers and shuffled to his window. Down below, the grassy field of the school's outdoor training grounds was empty. Vanitas couldn't see the culprit of the ruckus nor anything that could have caused the noise. He was about to retreat when another bang sounded, this time from above. He opened his window and tilted his head up to find his classmate, Ventus, scaling the dorm wall.

“What the actual fuck are you doing Nap Boy?” He hissed, his volume slightly above a whisper as he, for one, didn't want to wake anyone else up.

Ventus paused in his climbing and peaked down. A small smile appeared on his lips. “Hey Vanitas,” he greeted causally, as if they were just passing each other in the hallway.

 “Don't 'hey Vanitas’ me,” he said, voice getting louder. “What the hell are you doing?”

 Ventus blinked, seemingly confused by the question, he nodded upwards. “Climbing to the roof,” he replied, as if it was obvious.

 And maybe in Ventus’ crazy mind, it was obvious. Vanitas had never seen Ven act rationally. He always actively went against the norm. It was basically a universal law inn Vanitas’ class to _not_ talk to him, to not even get near him if you could help it. His peers had been unimpressed with his introduction and very unamused by his continual hostility, and thus pinned him as an enemy. As someone that no one should act kindly towards. Except Ventus, he was different. He had slept through Vanitas disastrous introduction and then, by a sheer lack of common sense, somehow didn't notice the way the others looked at him, how they treated him.

It was either that or, maybe, Nap Boy just had an inability to conform. To comply with the social norm his classmates had set up. The maniac choose to sit next to him everyday, talk to him, and even go as far as invite him to lunch. Not caring at all about the social repercussions.

“You're going to fall, dumbass.”

“No I won’t,” Ventus insisted. ”And if I do, I got my Keyblade.” Then he turned back up to focus on climbing.

Vanitas let out a soft chuckle and watched the other boy heave himself up. Ventus made it to the next floor, gripping the window belonging to the person who lived above Vanitas’ dorm, probably waking up that student too. Ventus glanced back down. “Well, you coming or what?” He called.

“No thanks, I haven't lost my mind,” he yelled back, students trying to sleep be damned.

The boy shrugged. “I thought you'd want to partake in crimes.”

“How is what you're doing a crime?” Vanitas asked, but he crawled out of his window anyway. His bare feet easily gripped onto the window sill, his hands finding a grip on the decorations plastered on the wall.

“Well, there's no rule saying we can't climb the dorm wall,” Ventus said. “But, I'm pretty sure it isn't allowed.”

Vanitas only grunted as a reply as he pulled himself higher up. Nap Boy was probably right, the school did seem to get butthurt over the dumbest things.

Back when he was training under Master Xehanort, the rules he had to abide by were never as restrictive as the ones the school enforced. Hell, his master would probably stand by and watch as Vanitas scaled the side of the dorms, silently hoping he'd fall so that he could delight himself in 'I told you so's’.

Vantias climbed to the next floor, Ventus not being that far above. He watched the other boy climb carefully, following in the path he took, and kept himself prepared in case Nap Boy accidentally slipped. Even though their keyblades could be summoned if they fell, Vanitas knew all to well that their blades did not make them invincible, and he did not want to be the one to explain to principal Yen Sid how they got hurt.

But neither of them fell, nor got hurt, during their climb. Ventus flung himself onto the roof then turned to pull Vanitas up beside him. The two of them sat on the edge, legs dangling off the side.

“We're here,” Ventus cheered. He flopped down onto the floor, lying on his back.

“We sure are,” he sent his partner in crime a side-eye glance. “And why, exactly, are we on the roof?”

Ventus gaze wasn’t directed at him but instead up at the starry sky above. “I couldn't sleep,” he explained. “And I like to stargaze when I can't sleep, helps me calm down.”

Vanitas bursted out laughing, hard enough to start snorting. “Oh my God, you are so dumb,” he managed to get out between the fits and gasps for air. “You could of done that on the ground!”

“I could've,” Ventus agreed. “But what's the fun in that?”

Vanitas waited until his laughter died down to shake his head. Ventus was such a weirdo, but in a fun way. In a way that got him climbing walls in the middle of the night just for the hell of it. Weird in a way where he wasn't scared to hang out with the school's most hated kid.

Ventus patted the ground beside him and Vanitas lied down, looking up at the stars.  “Really, you are so dumb,” Vanitas scoffed.

Sleepy, blue eyes - mere inches from his face- turned to stare back at him. Somehow, a warmth enveloped Vanitas, even though he was outside on a crisp, fall night in nothing but an oversized shirt and his boxers.

“Hey, you followed me up here, you must be just as dumb” Ventus retorted, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Vanitas snorted and gave an excuse about wanting to do criminal activities before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. The night wind whistled softly, rustling their clothes and hair. It almost lulled Vanitas to sleep but Ven lightly bumped his side.

“Hey,” he choose now to whisper. “There's this game I used to play with Aqua and Terra.” Hot jealousy burned at Vanitas’ heart, but he tried his hardest to ignore it. “We'd pretend to find shapes in the stars,” Ventus continued. “Want to try playing it?”

Vanitas only nodded and Ventus immediately pointed to a cluster of stars. “Those look like a duck,” he said. Vanitas squinted, trying to figure out where the hell the duck was. He saw no such thing.

“Well...that one looks like a butt!” Vanitas tried to keep a straight face as he said his extremely childish joke, but failed miserably.

Ven rolled his eyes. “Come on, be serious,” he scolded. “If anything, that one looks like an evil, angry cat. Which is what _you_ are!”

“Nu uh!” Vanitas cried and the two boys started to giggle and playful shove at one another, neither caring that they were teetering on the edge of a five story building.

When the gentle roughhousing settled down and Ventus continued to point out more shapes in the night sky. Vanitas tuned out what he was saying, not really caring, and instead enjoyed watching the threatics Ven put behind his little game.

That’s just who Ven was, simple, yet passionate. He could bring so much heart, so much life, into the smallest and goofiest things. Watching him talk on and on about the stars made Vanitas so happy. Vanitas couldn't admit it out loud (hell he could barely admit it to himself) but he absolutely loved that side of his classmate.  

And that's when Vanitas started to wonder, if this was what friendship was afterall.


End file.
